1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital single lens reflex (DSLR) camera, and more particularly, to a DSLR camera for displaying predetermined photographing information, including focus information, camera information, etc., on a display screen of a viewfinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beginners can take photographs like professional photographers due to the popularization of digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, which are single lens reflex cameras that take digital photographs.
Here, a single lens reflex refers to a method of transmitting an image of an object to a viewfinder through a lens or transmitting light to a sensor that takes pictures. Generally used digital cameras are binocular. Therefore, an image seen on a generally used digital camera is different from an image photographed with the generally used digital camera. As a result, a user can capture an image transmitted to a sensor, seeing the image on a screen.
However, a conventional superimposing apparatus is developed for such DSLR cameras to display a focal point on an image of an object, which is observed on a viewfinder. In other words, the conventional superimposing apparatus including a plurality of light-emitting elements is installed on a side of an optical path, and a light-emitting element corresponding to a focal area emits light to form a point mark for finding a range. As a result, the conventional superimposing apparatus displays focus information to a user who observes an image of an object, on a viewfinder.
Such a conventional superimposing apparatus is formed separately from a pentaprism and thus is not easily assembled. Thus, an assembly error may occur between the pentaprism and the conventional superimposing apparatus. In this case, a range finder point measuring error and an imposing distorting phenomenon occur. As a result, a serious problem occurs, i.e., a focal point of an image that is being photographed is defocused. Also, focus information is displayed only in an area in which the light-emitting element is installed.
In addition, a series of pieces of camera information, including a currently set photographing mode, the number of images to be photographed, International Standardization Organization (ISO) sensitivity, a shutter speed, an aperture value, etc., is not able to be checked in the viewfinder of the conventional single lens reflex camera. Accordingly, if a user desires to check the camera information while observing an image of an object, on the viewfinder, the user must distance his or her eyes from the viewfinder to be able to properly check the camera information displayed on a display window and also then be able to check the image of the object, on the viewfinder.